Forever Yours
by Rain-D
Summary: Dua anak manusia berbeda usia, dipersatukan oleh cinta, dipisahkan oleh orang ketiga, dan kembali dipersatukan oleh cinta dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Akankah rasa yang tersisa masih sama seperti di awalnya ? sub! Draco


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Tom Marvolo Riddle & Draco M.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance/Angst

**Warning : Slash, OOC, AU, Typo (Don't Like Please Don't Read!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Yours<strong>

by

**Rain-D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelas Slytherin, tahun kedua<strong>_

**T**om Marvolo Riddle, atau yang lebih sering disapa Mr. Riddle oleh seluruh penghuni Hogwarts High School tampak sedang berdiri gagah di depan seluruh siswa Slytherin yang sedang memasuki tahun kedua. Tubuhnya yang atletis terpetakan dengan indah dalam balutan setelan Armani kelabu berjahit rapi yang ia kenakan. Sang Kepala Sekolah yang telah memegang jabatan itu sejak delapan tahun terakhir terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kelas yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas terbaik tersebut. Setelah itu, ia tampak bergantian merayapi wajah-wajah siswa Slytherin yang hanya berjumlah delapan orang, akibat ketatnya proses penyeleksian untuk dapat menjadi siswa di kelas favorit tersebut. Sebagai salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang mendapat predikat terbaik dalam prestasi akademis dan non-akademis di daratan Britania Raya, Hogwarts High School memang memiliki standarisasi sangat tinggi ketika penerimaan murid baru. Di samping kanan Mr. Riddle, berdiri dengan tenang Profesor Severus Snape, guru Kimia yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai Wali Kelas Slytherin. Profesor berwajah dingin itu tampak setia mendampingi Mr. Riddle yang telah berdiri hampir lima belas menit lamanya untuk menyampaikan pengumuman sekaligus pengarahan kepada siswa-siswa di kelas paling favorit tersebut.

"Kejuaraan kali ini akan berlangsung dua bulan dari sekarang. Bagi nama-nama yang terpilih untuk mewakili Hogwarts dalam kejuaraan internasional tersebut seperti yang telah saya sebutkan sebelumnya, saya sangat mengharapkan agar kalian memanfaatkan sebaik mungkin waktu dua bulan yang tersedia. Kerahkan kemampuan kalian untuk bisa memberikan yang terbaik buat sekolah kita ini. Meskipun begitu, saya ingin kalian tetap mengingat satu hal penting, bahwasanya kemenangan bukanlah segalanya. Sebagai Kepala Sekolah, saya tentunya akan sangat bahagia jika kita bisa mempertahankan gelar juara umum yang telah kita raih di tahun sebelumnya. Namun hal tersebut tak berarti bahwa saya akan marah jika ternyata kita gagal. Kalian yang berasal dari kelas ini telah sering mewakili sekolah dalam berbagai kejuaraan, dan saya yakin bahwa kalian semua telah belajar banyak dari pengalaman bahwa sesungguhnya mempertahankan sebuah gelar lebih sulit daripada meraihnya. Oleh karena itu saya tidak akan mendikte kalian apa yang harus kalian persiapkan. Nah, sejauh ini apakah ada yang ingin kalian pertanyakan?" pandangan lelaki bertubuh jangkung dalam usia di akhir tiga puluhan itu kembali merayapi wajah-wajah siswanya.

"Dray…," Blaise Zabini, siswa terpopuler yang menduduki posisi ketiga dari kelas Slytherin tahun kedua itu tampak menyikut lengan seorang remaja berparas rupawan yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Remaja berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang dengan sepasang mata berwarna kelabu indah yang sejak tadi memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Mr. Riddle itu menoleh, dan tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya kepada remaja yang telah menyikutnya.

"Ada apa, Blaise?" tanya remaja yang dipanggil Dray itu, setengah berbisik. Remaja pemilik sepasang bola mata berwarna _silver_ yang berpendar bak merkuri itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Kepala Sekolah, lalu menatap remaja keturunan Italia yang merupakan sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"_Nothing_. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja. Matamu itu sejak tadi tak berkedip memandangi Mr. Riddle," jawab Blaise seraya mengedipkan mata kirinya. Jawaban dari remaja bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit gelap itu sontak membuat paras remaja berambut pirang sepundak itu bersemu merah.

"_I'm not_!" sanggah remaja yang memiliki senyuman menawan itu. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada sang Kepala Sekolah yang tampak sedang menjawab pertanyaan dari Pansy Parkinson, sahabat perempuannya yang duduk di deretan bangku paling depan.

"Oh, _come on, Princess_. Tak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya. Wajahmu yang memerah setiap kali aku menyebutkan namanya itu sudah cukup mewakili perasaanmu atas pernyataanku tadi," lanjut Blaise, kembali menggoda sahabatnya itu dengan setengah berbisik di telinganya. Paras rupawan remaja berkulit pucat itu terlihat kian merona.

"Blaise!" seru remaja tersebut setengah berteriak, sehingga membuat pandangan berpasang mata yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terpusat padanya. Remaja berambut pirang yang baru saja menyadari perbuatannya itu merasakan pipinya memanas. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk sahabat baiknya yang kadang sangat menjengkelkan itu.

"_Yes_, Mr. Malfoy. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Mr. Riddle seraya mengayunkan langkahnya mendekati bangku yang ditempati oleh remaja berparas rupawan pemilik nama lengkap Draconis Lucian Alexander Malfoy tersebut. Remaja yang sering dipanggil Draco itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sehingga membuat rambut pirangnya yang halus turut bergerak gemulai, dan sebagian nyaris menutupi matanya. Pipinya masih menyemburat merah. Remaja berparas elok putra tunggal _Lord_ Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, komisaris utama Hogwarts High School itu tampak menundukkan kepala, tak sanggup menatap sepasang mata berwarna hitam milik sang Kepala Sekolah yang menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak ada, Mr. Riddle," jawab Draco, pelan. Ia belum juga mengangkat kepalanya. Mr. Riddle yang masih terlihat begitu tampan dan gagah dalam usianya yang menjelang kepala empat tersebut tampak menahan senyum samar yang membentuk di sudut bibirnya. Tanpa Draco sadari, seluruh penghuni kelas Slytherin selain dirinya berusaha keras menahan tawa melihat tingkahnya itu. Bahkan Profesor Snape yang terkenal begitu kaku terlihat menutup mulutnya, berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman yang mekar di bibirnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di seluruh Hogwarts, khususnya di antara siswa-siswa Slytherin bahwa bintang kelas kesayangan mereka tersebut memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan sang Kepala Sekolah, sejak tahun pertama. Ya, _the Prince of Slytherin_, begitu teman-teman sekelas menjulukinya, tak lain adalah kekasih dari Mr. Riddle sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya rasa pengarahan yang saya berikan untuk kalian sudah sangat jelas. Silahkan melanjutkan kembali pelajaran kalian dan terima kasih untuk waktunya. Selamat pagi," ucap Mr. Riddle seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk berbincang-bincang sejenak dan memberikan sedikit pengarahan kepada Profesor Snape yang tampak menganggukkan kepala, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kelas, dengan masih didampingi oleh guru Kimia berwajah dingin tersebut. Ketika tinggal selangkah lagi menuju pintu, Mr. Riddle kembali menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya, memandangi seluruh siswa Slytherin tahun kedua yang mulai berkutat dengan buku catatan masing-masing.

"Oh, satu hal lagi. Kuharap kau bisa menemuiku di ruangan Kepala Sekolah selepas makan siang, Mr. Malfoy," ucap Mr. Riddle. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, sang Kepala Sekolah tersebut lalu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan kelas yang terdapat di lantai teratas bangunan sekolah berbentuk kastil tersebut. Draco hanya memutar matanya, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada buku diktat tebal yang sedang ia baca. Remaja itu tampak tak peduli dengan suara berisik teman-teman sekelasnya yang menggodanya seperti biasa. Dan pada akhirnya, suara-suara riuh bernada godaan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya ketika Profesor Snape kembali ke dalam kelas, dan langsung memberikan tugas untuk mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>raco mengayunkan langkah kakinya secara perlahan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang berlantaikan pualam, menuju menara selatan yang merupakan kantor Kepala Sekolah. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada setiap siswa yang ia temui di sepanjang perjalanannya. Sesekali, remaja berambut pirang itu juga terlihat menyapa murid-murid yang dikenalnya, atau hanya menganggukkan kepala membalas sapaan mereka. Sebagai salah satu bintang di Hogwarts, Draco memang sangat populer di kalangan seluruh siswa. Wajah rupawannya yang ditunjang tubuh proporsional, senyumannya yang begitu menawan, kecerdasannya yang sangat mengagumkan, keramahannya serta latar belakang keluarga yang terpandang merupakan paket sempurna yang membuat ia menjadi seorang idola. Tak hanya di Hogwarts High School, berita mengenai dirinya bahkan telah menyebar di antara sekolah-sekolah menengah atas yang lain di daratan Britania Raya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit menyusuri koridor sekolah yang bangunannya menyerupai kastil dari abad pertengahan tersebut, Draco akhirnya sampai di depan pintu lebar berdaun dua dari kayu ek di depan ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Tangannya terangkat perlahan, memberikan ketukan pada pintu berukir tersebut. Setelah mendengarkan suara sahutan dari dalam ruangan yang memintanya untuk masuk, Draco segera memutar gagang pintu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan yang sangat luas dan indah itu. Ia juga tak lupa kembali menutup rapat sekaligus mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut.

Di depannya, Mr. Riddle tampak sedang duduk dengan santai di atas kursi putarnya. Kedua kakinya bersilang di atas meja, sementara kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Dengan isyarat mata, ia meminta Draco untuk mendekatinya. Remaja berambut pirang itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan memutari meja kerja sang Kepala Sekolah, lalu berhenti tepat di sampingnya ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal selangkah. Senyum Mr. Riddle merekah ketika mencium aroma _vanilla_ yang terpancar dari tubuh sang kekasih yang berusia dua puluh tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Sang Kepala Sekolah yang tampan itu segera menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas meja, lalu dengan tangan kirinya, ia meraih pinggang ramping remaja bermata _silver_ tersebut, dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. Nafasnya yang sedikit memburu berhembus hangat di tengkuk Draco, hingga membuat sang kekasih menggeliat manja.

"Tom...," desah remaja berusia lima belas tahun tersebut. Draco memutar posisi duduknya, sehingga ia bisa menatap langsung mata sang kekasih. Kedua tangannya melingkar mesra di leher lelaki yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat itu. Draco menengadahkan kepalanya, yang langsung disambut dengan sebuah kecupan hangat di keningnya. Draco lalu menelusupkan wajahnya dalam pelukan hangat sang kekasih ketika kecupan di keningnya tersebut telah berakhir, meresapi aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang begitu memabukkan. Dengan ujung jari tangan kanannya, Mr. Riddle yang dipanggil Tom oleh kekasih berambut pirangnya itu menaikkan dagu Draco sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu di satu titik. Binar-binar cinta nyata terpancar dari sorot mata kedua lelaki berbeda usia cukup jauh itu. Remaja berparas rupawan itu perlahan memejamkan kelopak matanya ketika sang kekasih menundukkan wajah, menciumi bibir merah tipisnya yang merekah. Ciuman mereka yang semula penuh kelembutan, mendadak berubah liar. Draco membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan desakan lidah dari kekasihnya. Lidah Mr. Riddle yang terampil dengan leluasa menjelajahi rongga mulut sang kekasih yang tak kuasa menahan erangan lirihnya, menelusuri setiap jengkal yang ada. Draco memasrahkan dirinya dalam amukan gelora cinta yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu, memberikan akses seluasnya kepada lelaki tampan itu untuk mengeksploitasi bibirnya, sambil membalas ciuman sang kekasih dengan gelora memuncak. Ketika kebutuhan akan udara begitu mendesak, Mr. Riddle perlahan mengakhiri ciuman di antara mereka dengan deru napas memburu.

"Kau tahu, hari ini kau telah bersikap nakal, _Baby_. Berteriak di dalam kelas hanya untuk menarik perhatianku. Apa kau juga tahu kalau setiap anak nakal akan mendapatkan hukuman, hemmm?" tanya Mr. Riddle di antara napasnya yang terengah. Sepasang bola mata Draco yang berwarna kelabu terlihat membulat sempurna di antara warna merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya. Ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Salahkan Blaise yang tak hentinya menggodaku," gerutu Draco, pelan. Ia memutarkan telunjuk kanannya di dada sang kekasih, seolah anak berumur lima tahun yang sedang belajar menggambar bulatan-bulatan kecil di dada yang bidang itu.

"Benarkah begitu? Lalu apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh Mr. Zabini hingga kau mengatakan ia tak henti menggodamu?" goda Mr. Riddle sambil membelai rambut pirang remaja yang berada di dalam dekapannya itu.

"Blaise mengatakan kalau mataku tak berkedip ketika menatapmu."

"Oh ya? Lantas kenapa kau berteriak padanya?"

"A-aku memang menatapmu selama kau memberikan pengarahan di depan kelas. Tapi aku tidak berteriak pada Blaise. Aku hanya sedikit meninggikan suaraku padanya karena dia memanggilku _Princess_," jelas Draco, wajahnya kembali bersemu merah.

"Bukankah apa yang dikatakan oleh Mr. Zabini itu benar? Kau memang seorang _Princess_._ My Princess_," Mr. Riddle kembali menggoda kekasihnya itu sehingga membuat Draco mencubit dadanya. Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu tertawa pelan menyaksikan tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping remaja berambut pirang itu.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Tom. Kalau tidak aku…," Draco menggantung ucapannya. Otaknya sedang memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membalas perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tak mau berhenti menggodamu, _Princess_?" tantang Mr. Riddle dengan setengah berbisik di telinga kekasihnya itu. Deru napasnya yang hangat menggoda membuat Draco menggelinjang geli.

Draco merasa otaknya tak mampu berfungsi dengan baik untuk memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan untuk membalas perlakuan kekasihnya yang telah menggodanya itu ketika ia merasakan lidah Mr. Riddle telah merayapi pipinya. Lidah sang Kepala Sekolah itu lalu bergerak perlahan menelusuri leher jenjang remaja berkulit pucat yang begitu ia cintai, sehingga membuat sang kekasih melengkungkan tubuhnya, tak kuasa menahan sensasi rasa nikmat yang menyergap seluruh aliran darahnya. Leher putih yang nyata terpampang di depan mata membuat Mr. Riddle tak kuasa menahan diri. Ia lalu memberikan gigitan kecil di seputar leher kekasihnya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan sebagai simbol kepemilikan.

"Tom!" seru Draco ketika Mr. Riddle mulai melepaskan satu demi satu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di sudut bibir Mr. Riddle saat ia berjuang susah payah menahan diri terhadap amukan hasrat yang dengan keras menghantam dadanya ketika melihat dua daging kecil di dada sang kekasih. Dua daging kecil berwarna merah jambu yang menegang keras, seolah mengundang lidahnya untuk berlabuh di sana. Draco merasa tubuhnya melemah karena ledakan gairah ketika lidah hangat Mr. Riddle mempermainkan daging kecil yang mengeras di dadanya itu. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat, bagaikan sebatang pohon yang terkena hantaman angin puting beliung, dan Mr. Riddle harus menahan pinggang remaja tersebut dengan kedua tangannya agar ia tak terjatuh.

"Tegakkan tubuhmu, _Princess_," gumam Mr. Riddle penuh perhatian di antara deru nafasnya yang memburu seraya mengamati reaksi spontan sang kekasih terhadap perintahnya barusan.

Perintah Mr. Riddle nyatanya gagal. Bagaimana mungkin ia berharap sang kekasih yang rupawan itu dapat menegakkan tubuhnya sementara tangannya sendiri sudah mulai bekerja penuh sihir di tempat-tempat dan celah-celah rahasia di tubuh kekasihnya yang berambut pirang tersebut? Menelusuri setiap inci tubuh sang kekasih yang menjanjikan kenikmatan sempurna.

Tom melepaskan kemeja sekolah Draco yang telah terlepas dari kancingnya, dari bahu remaja itu. Dengan desiran kecil, kemeja sekolah berwarna hijau tersebut meluncur ke lantai. Draco lagi-lagi mengerang penuh kenikmatan ketika jemari Mr. Riddle turun menelusuri perutnya yang rata dan jalur di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih tertutupi oleh celana panjangnya. Dengan penuh terampil, sang Kepala Sekolah tersebut melepas ikat pinggang sang kekasih, membuka ritsleting celana sekolah tersebut dengan hati-hati, lalu mendorongnya sampai ke lutut dan melepaskan pula penutup terakhir di tubuh remaja tersebut. Dalam waktu sebentar, tubuh Draco telah polos, tak ubah bayi yang baru dilahirkan ibunya. Dalam posisi masih dalam dekapan Mr. Riddle, Draco merenggangkan pahanya sebagai undangan tanpa kata.

"Kau suka, Sayang?" Mr. Riddle menggoda kekasihnya itu dengan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya tak memerlukan jawaban. Draco mengangguk lemah dengan wajah bersemu memerah. Kadang ia membenci Mr. Riddle karenanya. Lelaki gagah tersebut selalu mampu mengubahnya menjadi seonggok puing tak bertulang dalam sekelip mata setelah menyentuhnya dengan salah satu jarinya. Draco mengerang ketika merasakan jemari Mr. Riddle kian nakal menelusuri bagian paling sensitif dari tubuhnya, hingga remaja tersebut melonjak kaget.

Draco akhirnya mencoba menahan gerakan tangan sang kekasih yang membuatnya kian sulit mengendalikan napas dan perasaannya. Dengan napas memburu, remaja berambut pirang itu merangkak turun dari dekapan sang kekasih, dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan kursi putar yang diduduki oleh sang Kepala Sekolah tersebut. Dengan jari-jari gemetar, Draco perlahan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada celana panjang Mr. Riddle, meraba dan merangsang kekasihnya itu. Kemudian ia mulai membuka ikat pinggang laki-laki yang merupakan sahabat baik ayahnya itu, seraya bertanya-tanya di dalam hati apakah suatu hari nanti ia dapat menyamai kecanggihan teknik kekasihnya ketika membuka pakaiannya. Mr. Riddle merintih dalam alunan gelombang kenikmatan.

Dengan berani pula Draco memainkan tangannya di sekitar bagian tubuh Mr. Riddle yang paling sensitif dan merasakan tubuh lelaki itu mengejang.

"Oh, _God_!" Mr. Riddle menghela nafas. "Kau begitu luar biasa, _Baby_!"

Draco membuka ritsleting celana bahan laki-laki itu dengan hati-hati, sementara kemeja yang lelaki itu gunakan entah sejak kapan telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Selama dua tahun menjadi kekasih sang Kepala Sekolah, Draco cukup mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh sang kekasih. Tak heran jika dalam waktu tak lama, kondisi tubuh Mr. Riddle telah sama polosnya dengan dirinya, tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Draco menyentuh bagian paling sensitif dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ia membuat gerakan melingkar, menelusuri tubuh Mr. Riddle dengan ujung jarinya secara posesif. Draco dapat merasakan tubuh kekasihnya itu berguncang penuh kenikmatan. Draco membungkukkan kepalanya ke arah Mr. Riddle, menelusuri setiap jengkal bagian paling sensitif untuk seorang lelaki itu dengan lidahnya. Kepalanya turun naik dalam ritme yang teratur, sehingga ia bisa merasakan ketegangan hebat dalam denyutan-denyutan nikmat melanda kekasihnya itu. Mr. Riddle yang tak kuasa menahan diri lalu mendorong serta mengangkat kepala Draco hingga berdepan dengannya.

"_Make love to me, Tom. I need you inside me right now!"_ tanpa perlu menunggu perintah dua kali, Mr. Riddle segera berdiri, dan membopong remaja yang dicintainya itu menuju tempat tidur yang berada tepat di bagian belakang ruang kerjanya. Bibirnya dengan ganas menyerang bibir sang kekasih, yang disambut dengan gairah menggelora oleh Draco.

Begitu sampai di tempat tidur berukuran besar dengan alas berwarna biru langit itu, Mr. Riddle segera merebahkan tubuh Draco dengan hati-hati. Dengan hasrat menggelegak, Mr. Riddle merangkak naik ke atas tubuh polos Draco yang begitu menggoda, dan menindih kekasihnya itu.

Bahasa tubuh Mr. Riddle memberitahu Draco apa yang dibutuhkan olehnya, sehingga remaja itu menggeliat di bawah tubuh lelaki itu, menaikkan tangannya yang berkulit halus ke atas pinggang Mr. Riddle dan meluncur di antara kedua pahanya, mempermainkan titik kenikmatan di bagian tubuh sang kekasih. Desahan penuh kenikmatan terlontar dari bibir sang Kepala Sekolah ketika remaja pemilik sepasang mata _silver_ itu memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, mengeruk sumber kenikmatan yang ia tawarkan.

"Oh, Sayangku," gumam Mr. Riddle, suaranya terdengar parau dihantam gelora yang mencapai puncaknya. Bagian paling sensitif dari tubuhnya menegang keras dalam kuluman sang kekasih. Ketika Mr. Riddle merasakan ia tak akan mampu bertahan lebih lama menahan hasratnya untuk menyatu dengan kekasihnya itu, ia akhirnya menghentikan gerakan Draco dan menarik tubuhnya. Saliva tampak merembes dari bibir remaja berparas rupawan itu yang langsung disambar Mr. Riddle dengan ciuman hangat untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangannya dengan terampil menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh remaja berkulit pucat tersebut, hingga menyebabkan kekasihnya itu menggelinjang semakin hebat.

Draco merasakan tangan Mr. Riddle bergerak dengan lembut di antara paha bagian dalamnya, yang membuat Draco hampir gila. Kembali Mr. Riddle menempelkan bibirnya di tubuh indah Draco yang selicin satin, menciumi setiap inci kulitnya. Draco mengerang. Memohon pembebasan.

"_Oh, Tom! Please, I need you. Take me, Tom_. _Now_!" erang Draco dengan nada memohon. Mr. Riddle mengarahkan tiga jari tangannya ke arah mulut kekasihnya itu yang langsung disambut Draco dengan hisapan liar yang memabukkan. Tak berapa lama, Mr. Riddle mengeluarkan tiga jarinya yang telah berlumur saliva dari bibir hangat Draco, dan mengarahkannya ke pintu masuk sang kekasih. Draco menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika merasakan Mr. Riddle memasukkan satu jari ke dalam pintu kenikmatannya, memberikan gerakan memutar di dalam tubuhnya. Sang Kepala Sekolah lalu kembali menambahkan dua jarinya ke dalam pintu kenikmatan sang kekasih, sehingga membuat Draco tak kuasa menahan jeritan nikmatnya.

"_Tommm! Pleaseee…. I want you, Love. _" rintihnya.

"_Soon, Baby. Soon_…,"

Menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya, Mr. Riddle mengatur posisinya di antara pintu kenikmatan sang kekasih yang begitu mengundang. Ia segera mengarahkan ujung bagian paling sensitif dari tubuhnya ke liang merah jambu milik kekasihnya yang begitu sempit, meskipun telah berkali-kali ia masuki. Tangan Draco yang tergeletak pasrah di atas kepalanya mencengkeram kain seprai tempat tidur ketika merasakan senjata pamungkas milik sang kekasih memasuki tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menegang ketika ia merasa demikian penuh. Remaja berusia lima belas tahun untuk sesaat kehilangan kesadarannya ketika sang kekasih telah memasuki tubuhnya sepenuhnya. Bintang-bintang seolah menari gembira di bola matanya dan kepalanya akhirnya terkulai.

Mr. Riddle menghentikan sejenak gerakannya, memberikan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri setelah ia membenamkan senjata pamungkasnya ke dalam pintu cinta sang kekasih. Tubuh keduanya bersimbah keringat, membuat penyejuk ruangan seolah kehilangan fungsinya. Mr. Riddle membungkam mulut setengah terbuka milik kekasihnya dengan ciuman hangat menggelora.

"Suka ?" bisiknya, suaranya bergetar di antara hasrat yang mengamuk di dalam dirinya.

Draco merasakan dirinya demikian penuh sehingga tak mampu menjawab, tapi bahasa tubuhnya memberitahukan segala yang perlu diketahui oleh kekasihnya itu. Mr. Riddle mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, dan Draco memekik kecil ketika merasakan Mr. Riddle di kedalaman tubuhnya dan tepat menghantam pusat kenikmatan dalam dirinya. Erangan dan desahan kenikmatan kian keras terdengar dari ruangan kamar kedap suara tersebut ketika jemari Mr. Riddle bergerak gemulai membelai bagian paling sensitif dari tubuh kekasihnya yang telah menegang kaku tersebut.

Riak-riak mulai terbentuk dan dengan cepat berubah menjadi gelombang yang menarik dan menghempaskannya. Sensasi nikmat itu menjalar di seluruh jaringan syaraf keduanya. Draco membalas setiap hentakan yang diberikan kekasihnya, berlomba mengejar ke titik tertinggi dalam pergumulan yang mereka lakukan. Mata Draco terbelalak lebar ketika puncak kenikmatan mulai terasa, dan akhirnya meledak dalam jeritan tertahan dari keduanya. Remaja berparas rupawan itu merasakan semburan hangat di kedalaman tubuhnya yang menghantarkannya ke surga terindah dalam percintaan mereka. Rasa hangat yang sama yang tersembur dari bagian sensitif tubuhnya, menggenang di pusarnya dan dada bidang sang kekasih. Mr. Riddle yang juga telah melewati pusaran keindahan dalam dirinya menarik nafas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan pernafasannya, bahkan setelah tubuhnya terhempas di atas tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

Mr. Riddle lalu menggelosorkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Draco dan berbaring menelentang di samping tubuh kekasihnya itu. Draco yang merasakan perasaan lelah setelah acara percintaan itu menyusupkan tubuhnya di dada sang kekasih yang basah oleh keringat. Mr. Riddle memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat di kening kekasihnya itu, lalu menarik sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua, dan melingkarkan lengah kokohnya di pinggang Draco.

"_I love you, Princess_,"

"_Me too_,"

Rasa lelah luar biasa yang mereka rasakan setelah percintaan yang panas itu membuat perasaan mengantuk dengan segera menyergap, hingga akhirnya kedua mata sepasang kekasih itu memejam, tertidur dalam kelelahan.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>ebuah Lamborghini Reventon berwarna _keperakan_ meluncur di jalanan mulus yang membelah desa pertanian Hogsmeade, keluar dari arena parkir Hogwarts High School yang luas dan melewati dua dari empat rumah kaca yang berdiri masing-masing di kiri dan kanan bangunan sekolah. Pengendara Lamborghini tersebut adalah seorang remaja bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit gelap yang tak lain adalah Blaise Zabini. Sementara di sampingnya, seorang remaja berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Draco Malfoy bersandar tenang dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun lembut di dalam mobil mewah tersebut.

Hogwarts High School, selain memiliki bentuk bangunan yang unik menyerupai kastil, juga berdiri di suatu kawasan pegunungan di bagian utara Britania Raya, tepatnya di kawasan terpencil Skotlandia. Sebuah kawasan dataran rendah dengan hamparan padang rumput yang menghijau sejauh mata memandang. Satu-satunya pemukiman warga yang terdekat dengan sekolah menengah atas yang menyediakan asrama untuk siswa tahun pertama itu hanyalah Hogsmeade, desa pertanian yang menyediakan hampir seluruh sarana yang dibutuhkan oleh para siswa dan jajaran staf pengajar di Hogwarts, mulai dari toko buku, toko musik, toko pakaian, toko peralatan olahraga, cafetaria, hingga kantor pos. Bahkan sebuah gedung bioskop juga berdiri megah di tengah-tengah desa pertanian tersebut.

Draco perlahan membuka matanya. Pandangannya beredar memandangi ladang gandum yang menghijau di sepanjang jalan aspal yang mereka lalui. Biasanya, ketika musim semi berlangsung, ribuan bunga seperti _pansy, scillas, daphnes_, tulip, mawar dan _forsythia_s akan mekar serentak, menyebarkan aroma semerbak yang menyegarkan, sekaligus menyajikan pemandangan yang sangat indah ketika ribuan kupu-kupu aneka warna hilir mudik di antara kuntuman bunga-bunga tersebut.

Setelah merasa puas mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, Draco mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah remaja berkulit gelap yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya itu. Bibir Draco menyunggingkan senyuman kecil ketika melihat bibir sahabat baiknya itu berkomat-kamit, mengikuti lirik lagu yang mengalun.

"Blaise…," tegur Draco. Blaise mengatupkan mulutnya, lalu menatap lurus ke wajah rupawan remaja yang duduk di sebelah kanannya itu.

"_What_, _Princess_?" goda Blaise yang langsung disambut dengan tendangan kecil Draco di tulang keringnya. Blaise terbahak sambil berusaha mengelak. Ia memang gemar menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini. Apakah kau memang tak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain menggodaku? Aku ingin menanyakan mengenai pertunjukan _Phantom of the Opera_ minggu depan. Kau dan Theo jadi pergi, kan?" tanya Draco dengan mimik serius. Blaise menganggukkan kepala.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Aku yakin kalau Mr. Riddle tak akan keberatan menemanimu, kan? Oh, aku melupakan satu hal. Bagaimana dengan _Uncle_ Sev dan ayahmu? Kau berhutang cerita mengenai pertunangan mereka padaku, Dray." balas remaja keturunan Italia itu. Draco mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat dari tas punggungnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya, lalu perlahan mulai membuka bungkusnya. Mulutnya menggelembung lucu ketika memasukkan sepotong kecil cokelat ke dalamnya. Dengan tangan kanannya, Draco mengambil sepotong cokelat lagi, lalu menyuapinya kepada Blaise.

"Jika jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat minggu depan, Tom berjanji akan pergi bersamaku. Dan mengenai pertunangan itu, _Uncle _Sev melamar _Daddy_ sepulangnya _Daddy_ dari pertemuan bisnisnya di Belanda. Berita pertunangannya sendiri memang belum diumumkan secara resmi, sebab pada waktu _Uncle_ Sev melamar _Daddy_, itu dilakukan tanpa persiapan. Jadi ceritanya _Uncle_ Sev mengajak _Daddy_ makan malam di restoran favorit mereka di Venice, lalu dia langsung berlutut melamar _Daddy_. Kau sendiri tahu kalau _Dadd_y sangat mencintai _Uncle_ Sev, kan? Tentu saja dia langsung menerima lamaran itu tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali. Mereka akan mengadakan perayaan hari bersejarah itu tiga minggu lagi. Kau dan Theo harus datang. Awas saja kalau sampai tidak," papar Draco, sambil mengancam di akhir kalimatnya. Blaise tertawa renyah mendengar ancaman sahabatnya itu. Ia tak pernah serius menanggapi apapun ancaman yang terlontar dari sahabatnya sejak kecil itu, sebab ia tahu pasti bahwa remaja berambut pirang itu hanya bercanda.

"Tak perlu khawatir, _Princess_. Aku dan Theo, serta seluruh anak-anak yang lain akan dengan senang hati menghadiri acara ayahmu nanti. Omong-omong, kapan giliranmu yang dilamar, hemmm?" kembali Blaise melancarkan godaannya kepada remaja berkulit pucat itu.

"Tom pernah mengatakan bahwa ia akan melamarku ketika aku lulus sekolah. Entahlah, kami berdua memang belum pernah terlalu serius membicarakan hubungan kami lebih jauh. Kau juga tahu kalau umurku baru lima belas tahun, kan? Yang paling penting untukku saat ini adalah aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku dan akan selalu menjaga perasaanku untuknya. Dan aku juga percaya kalau Tom sangat menyayangiku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupku jika aku sampai kehilangan dia, Blaise." Blaise yang biasanya akan sangat senang menanggapi ucapan-ucapan sahabatnya itu dengan godaan, mendadak terdiam. Keningnya berkerut, sedikit heran dengan pernyataan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu, Dray? Kau berkata seolah-olah Mr. Riddle akan meninggalkanmu," tanya Blaise. Draco mengangkat bahu, dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang. Blaise memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya itu. Draco yang memang berkulit pucat tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Blaise. Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari bibirku. Mungkin aku mengucapkannya tanpa sadar, karena aku terlalu mencintai Tom. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, dia satu-satunya lelaki yang kuijinkan menempati posisi tertinggi di hatiku selain _Daddy_. Aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan kehidupanku tanpa kehadirannya, Blaise." balas Draco, lirih. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Rongga dadanya mendadak sesak oleh perasaan aneh yang merambat.

Blaise masih sesekali memandangi wajah rupawan sahabatnya itu dari kaca mobil, sambil tetap memusatkan perhatian utamanya pada jalanan yang mereka lewati menuju perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Sebagai murid Hogwarts High School tahun kedua, mereka berdua memang tidak lagi diwajibkan untuk tinggal di asrama. Blaise yang telah sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu menurunkan kecepatan laju kendaraan masih diliputi keheranan melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya itu. Remaja berkulit gelap itu semakin keheranan bercampur sedikit panik melihat cairan kental berwarna kemerahan merembes dari hidung sahabat baiknya itu. Darah.

Blaise lalu mengerem mobil sahabatnya itu dengan mendadak, sehingga membuat Draco membuka matanya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Remaja berbibir tipis itu menatap tajam pada sahabatnya yang pada saat yang sama memandangi wajahnya tanpa kedip.

"_What wrong,_ Blaise? Kenapa kau menghentikan mobil secara mendadak dan memandangiku begitu rupa? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Draco dengan bingung. Bukannya menjawab, Blaise malah mengulurkan sehelai tisu kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Ada darah dari hidungmu, Dray." jawab Blaise. Draco terbelalak lebar. Tangannya dengan segera meraba hidungnya dan menyekanya dengan tisu yang diberikan oleh Blaise. Keningnya berkerut melihat beberapa bercak darah segar di atas tisu yang dipegangnya itu.

"Ini bukan kali pertama aku mengalami mimisan," gumam Draco, nyaris tak terdengar. Blaise kembali menghidupkan mesin mobil, dan dengan kecepatan sedang mengendarai mobil berwarna _silver_ yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun Draco yang ketiga belas dari sang ayah.

"Aku tak tahu kau mengalami mimisan, Dray. Dengan kegiatan kita di sekolah yang demikian padat, kurasa belum sekalipun aku melihatmu mengeluarkan darah dari hidungmu, seperti hari ini," balas Blaise. Draco hanya terdiam. "Kau yakin kalau kau tak apa-apa, Dray? Wajahmu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Aku tak keberatan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu untuk memeriksakan kondisimu, Dray." sambung remaja yang merupakan salah satu pemain inti tim sepakbola Hogwarts High School tersebut. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan kondisi kesehatannya. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu lelah.

"Aku menghargai perhatianmu, Blaise. Tapi tak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin segera sampai di rumah dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Sungguh." jawab Draco seraya memamerkan senyuman manisnya, berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya itu kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Meskipun sedikit khawatir, Blaise hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia sudah paham betul dengan sikap sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu. Kadang-kadang, Draco memang keras kepala.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>raco dengan manja menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih, ketika ia dan Mr. Riddle menghabiskan Sabtu malam dengan menonton film yang diputar di salah satu bioskop ternama di tengah kota London. Mr. Riddle dengan penuh kasih sayang mengeratkan dekapannya di pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menyisipkan helaian rambut kekasihnya yang meriap ke belakang telinganya. Ciuman hangat kembali mendarat untuk yang kesekian kalinya di kening remaja berparas rupawan itu, membuat Draco semakin dalam menyusupkan kepalanya dalam pelukan hangat lelaki dewasa yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Tommm, ada _Daddy_ dan _Uncle_ Sev," bisik remaja itu ketika dirasakannya tangan sang kekasih mulai menelusup di balik T-shirt putih polos yang ia kenakan. Mr. Riddle hanya tertawa menggoda di balik telinga kekasihnya itu, namun ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia kembali mendekap remaja berambut pirang sepundak itu dengan erat, dan memutuskan untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada film yang diputar di depan mereka.

Sementara itu, di sofa lain yang berada tak jauh dari sisi kiri pasangan berbeda usia itu, _Lord_ Lucius Malfoy tampak sedang berbincang kecil dengan Profesor Severus Snape, tunangannya. Segelas_ wine_ tampak terselip di antara jemarinya. Sesekali pasangan itu saling menyentuh, seolah menunjukkan besarnya cinta di antara satu sama lain. Film dengan genre _comedy romance_ yang diputar di depan mereka entah sejak kapan terlupakan. Posisi duduk mereka yang memang telah memesan ruangan khusus untuk enam orang memang sangat memungkinkan ketiga pasang kekasih yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut untuk membuat film masing-masing.

Di sisi kanan Mr. Riddle dan Draco, pasangan Blaise dan Theo yang telah kehilangan konsentrasi sejak awal menjejakkan kaki ke dalam ruangan tersebut tampak asyik bercumbu di atas sofa, seolah tak mempedulikan kehadiran pasangan yang lain. Bibir Blaise melumat bibir kekasihnya, sementara kedua tangannya menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh sang kekasih yang indah. Kemeja yang dikenakan Theo bahkan telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Remaja yang memiliki rambut pirang seperti Draco itu tampak tak kalah berhasratnya dari kekasihnya yang bertubuh gelap itu. Ia membalas setiap perlakuan Blaise pada tubuhnya dengan gerakan begitu eksotis, menimbulkan suara-suara menggoda yang menggugah hasrat. Kedua remaja sebaya itu larut sendiri dalam dunia yang diciptakannya.

"_Shit_!" sentak Blaise ketika merasakan sebuah benda menimpuk kepalanya. Benda yang tak lain adalah bantal sofa itu berhasil membuatnya menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Ia dan Theo segera berpaling, menatap Draco yang tampak terkikik pelan di dalam dekapan Mr. Riddle yang terlihat memutar bola matanya. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Blaise sudah mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itulah yang telah melemparinya dengan bantal sofa berbentuk hati itu.

"_Go get a room_, Mr. Zabini!" ujar Profesor Snape yang juga terlihat memandangi kedua pasangan itu. Wajah Blaise dan Theo memerah sehingga membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi tawa berderai. Theo bergegas membenahi kemejanya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya, lalu mencoba berkonsentrasi memandangi film yang diputar. Blaise hanya mendengus kesal, lalu kembali melemparkan bantal sofa itu ke arah Draco yang dengan sigap langsung disambut oleh remaja berambut pirang itu. Remaja keturunan Italia itu lalu turut duduk sambil memangku kekasihnya, mencoba memusatkan perhatian pada jalan cerita yang telah jauh tertinggal.

Tak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa saat. Bahkan _Lord_ Lucius Malfoy turut memusatkan perhatiannya pada film yang telah berjalan setengah dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang tunangannya. Mr. Riddle yang masih memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya terlihat mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Draco ketika merasakan bahwa tubuh sang kekasih yang berada di dalam dekapannya bergerak gelisah.

"_Something wrong, Baby_? Kau tampak resah," tegur Mr. Riddle. Draco mengangguk kecil. Ia balas mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin ke toilet, Tom," rengeknya, manja. Wajahnya bersemu merah, sehingga membuat Mr. Riddle terbahak. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya, mengajak kekasihnya itu berdiri dan mulai melangkah melewati pasangan Lucius dan Severus.

"Mau kemana kalian?" tanya Lucius kepada sahabat baik serta putra tunggalnya itu dengan kening sedikit berkerut.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan Tuan Puteri-ku ini ke toilet, Luce. Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan membawanya pergi jauh," jawab Mr. Riddle setengah bercanda. Draco menganggukkan kepala kepada ayahnya dan calon ayah tirinya itu, lalu segera menarik tangan Mr. Riddle keluar ruangan yang diiringi tawa berderai sang ayah dan tunangannya. _L_ord Lucius Malfoy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan tingkah putranya itu yang terkadang masih suka bersikap kekanakan.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>asangan itu berjalan perlahan menuju toilet yang terletak tak jauh dari sisi kiri pintu keluar. Mr. Riddle menunggu kekasihnya yang masuk ke dalam salah satu toilet yang berdiri berjajar, sambil mencuci wajahnya di wastafel agar terlihat lebih segar. Sang Kepala Sekolah yang baru saja membasuh wajahnya itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Namun, Mr. Riddle kemudian tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kekar merangkul pinggangnya. Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menatap tajam pada sosok lelaki tak dikenal yang telah lancang merangkulnya itu. Sekali sentakan, kedua tangan kekar yang masih memeluk pinggangnya itupun terlepas.

Lelaki yang merangkul Mr. Riddle itu tampak berusia di awal tiga puluhan. Rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan serasi dengan warna kedua bola matanya. Tubuhnya terlihat atletis dan memiliki paras yang cukup tampan. Kaos ketat yang menempel di tubuhnya memetakan bentuk tubuhnya. Senyuman kecil tampak tersungging di ujung bibirnya, membuat sebelah alis Mr. Riddle terangkat, merasa heran dengan kelakuan lelaki tersebut.

"Bisa Anda jelaskan maksud dari perbuatan Anda barusan?" tanya Mr. Riddle dengan nada dingin. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Lelaki tak dikenal di depannya itu tak menjawab. Hanya senyumannya yang semakin melebar. Perlahan, ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Tangan kirinya terangkat, dan mulai membelai leher Mr. Riddle sehingga membuat sang Kepala Sekolah itu mendengus marah dan dengan kasar menepis tangan lelaki yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Ayolah, Tampan. Tak perlu berpura-pura begitu. Aku tahu kau menginginkanku," goda si lelaki asing itu seraya mencoba kembali untuk membelai leher Mr. Riddle, sehingga membuat Mr. Riddle mendengus kesal, dan memundurkan kakinya.

"Oh, maaf jika aku mengecewakan Anda, tapi aku telah memiliki kekasih. Dan aku sangat mencintai kekasihku. Jadi sebaiknya Anda segera berlalu dari hadapanku," tegas Mr. Riddle, tepat ketika pintu toilet yang digunakan oleh kekasihnya terbuka.

Kening Draco berkerut tajam ketika melihat seorang lelaki asing mencoba menggoda kekasihnya. Diakuinya bahwa kekasihnya itu memang memiliki pesona dan daya tarik yang luar biasa, hingga mampu membuat seseorang dengan mudah bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Bukan baru kali ini saja Draco menyaksikan seseorang berusaha menggoda kekasihnya itu, baik secara samar ataupun terang-terangan. Dan biasanya juga, Draco menanggapi semua itu dengan santai. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini ini remaja yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu merasakan amukan kemarahan dan kecemburuan merasuki setiap aliran darahnya. Dengan langkah cepat, ia segera menghampiri kedua lelaki yang masih berdiri berhadapan itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Draco menempatkan dirinya di antara Mr. Riddle dan lelaki asing itu. Ia lalu segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher lelaki yang telah dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu, tanpa peduli akan lelaki asing yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir sang kekasih dan langsung melumatnya dengan ganas. Mr. Riddle yang sedikit terkejut melihat aksi kekasihnya itu tersenyum kecil. Selama mereka menjalin hubungan asmara, Draco yang dikenalnya memang bukanlah remaja yang suka mengumbar kemesraan mereka di mata publik. Akan tetapi, mendapati kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya yang berusia jauh lebih muda itu berani menciumnya di depan orang asing, Mr. Riddle dengan serta merta meraih pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu dan merapatkan tubuh indah sang kekasih ke dalam pelukannya. Ia balas melumat bibir tipis yang mungil itu dengan penuh hasrat. Lidahnya bergerak liar di rongga mulut kekasihnya, mereguk segala kenikmatan yang berada di sana. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lalu meremas rambut pirang kekasihnya itu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Lelaki asing yang berusaha untuk menggodanya itu dalam sekejap terlupakan, dan akhirnya memilih untuk beranjak menjauhi kedua pasangan itu.

Pasangan kekasih itu menyudahi ciuman panas mereka ketika merasakan kebutuhan akan udara yang sangat mendesak. Mr. Riddle memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat bersemu merah. Bibir remaja itu terlihat sedikit membengkak karena serangan ganas yang ia berikan. Mr. Riddle kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya itu. Draco yang cukup terkejut dengan keberaniannya mencium kekasihnya di depan umum itu terlihat menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih. Kedua lengannya yang lebih kecil juga melingkar erat di pinggang Mr. Riddle.

"_Mine_," ujar Draco setengah bergumam dengan wajah masih terbenam dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya. Mr. Riddle menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup kening kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"_Yes, Baby. Your. Forever yours_," balas Mr. Riddle sambil membelai pipi kekasihnya yang berkulit halus itu. Ia lalu melepaskan dekapannya, dan membimbing kekasihnya itu untuk mengajaknya kembali ke dalam ruangan yang mereka tinggalkan.

_bersambung…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB<strong> :_

Akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk mem-_publish_ fic ini. Mohon maaf jika pair-nya bukan Harry/Draco, tapi malah Tom/Draco. Harry bakalan muncul kok, kemungkinan di chapter selanjutnya. Mohon maaf bila fic ini tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Pada kesempatan kali ini, saya juga ingin berterima kasih pada teman-teman semua yang selama ini telah menyemangati saya, dan memberikan komentar-komentar serta saran-saran yang sangat berharga. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Masukan kalian adalah hal yang tak ternilai untuk saya...

Oh ya, ini juga kali pertama saya menulis fic dengan rate M, jadi mohon juga dimaafkan bila kesannya agak ganjil atau bagaimanalah itu. Saya masih akan terus belajar untuk menyempurnakannya. Akhir kata, selamat membaca, dan terima kasih apabila kalian semua sudi meninggalkan jejak di tulisan ini :-)

Salam,

**Rain-D  
><strong>


End file.
